Prisoners of War (level)
The Seventh level of the Keros Campaign Description *Objective: **Escape the Russian Camp in Saghelios **Get to the Extraction Point *Characters: Ultranationalist Party, Kairor, Xel Vaxum, Dormo'Qalarmee, Andromeda_Vadum. *Weather: Clear *Vehicles Used: Russian Squad Truck, BTR’s *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: Prisoners of War *Date/Time: Enter Date here, 3:15:44 pm and counting *Place: Sanghelios, State of Vadam *Character: Kairor Korziv *Division: Unknown Opening Scene The scene opens up in the game play. You are in first person. You watch as you are buried in rubble in the capital building. You must move the rocks to that are burying you by constantly pressing (X) for each one in order to get out. Once you get out you watch as the Russians are walking slowly toward you shooting any survivors they see. They only shoot 3 marines they don’t see other survivors. Then you get up fast and head toward the Russian trying to grab the rifle, but the other Russian then knocks you out and the screen goes blurry. A Russian then say’s “Round up the important survivors, they are bound to be buried underneath.” You see the Russians going to unbury your team. The Russians then grab you and your team and escort them to a Russian Squad Truck. Your team will be forced in first then you; two Russian soldiers will also sit by you talking in Russian. During the drive to the War college (now created into a Russian Prison and Military Base) you will see Russian Forces rounding up Sangheli citizens and executing them along with Russian F-15’s flying over you throughout the drive. When you arrive at the War College you and your team are then taken hold by the Russians and escorted to the prison cells. The Scene fades out and fades in to the game play Gameplay Chapter 1: The POW Camp 1 Hour Later, it is approximately 3:15:44 pm and counting along with other game play information. As soon as the scene fades in a Russian then comes to the cell and says “All you are getting is water, the food is for our leader Vladimir Gorbachov.” As he comes into your cell you quickly take him out and break his neck. Then you quietly rescue your team mates and continue to Chapter 2. Chapter 2: To become a spectator of one's own life is to escape the suffering of life. You and your team are unarmed. You cannot get any weapons and you must make it to the extraction point which is 150 Meters from your location. It is recommended that you stay with the team but you may have the option to roam around. In the Chapter you then have to make your way through the camp without being noticed. There are multiple search towers and patrol in the camp. Once you have exited the camp you must make your way through the State of Vadam without being seen by Russian patrol, Russian BRT’s, and Russian Phantoms, once again it is recommended that you stay with the team but you can roam around. Ending Scene The ending scene continues in first person. Once you get to the extraction point your team starts to get ahead of you as they approach the Pelican, Russian troops are then approaching on you and firing at you, making you cause heavy damage and you start to run slower. As soon as your team is aboard the Pelican you then have to jump. You then have to press LT and RT at a certain point and hold at a certain point, if you don’t you will fall, but don’t worry because this is an option. If you didn’t fall the Pelican will fly to safety while the Russians will try and kill you from inside the Pelican. If you did fall then Xel Vaxum will then attach a Special Patrol Insertion/Extraction cable, dive out of the pelican to save you, this is when the Russians will be firing at you and you and Xel will take heavy damage until you and Xel have no shields and are taking damage. You will then spot SAM Missiles firing on the Pelican and the Pelican will dodge them and fly out of Sanghelios. Once out of Sanhelios you are then pulled inside the Pelican, unless you made it in the Pelican without falling you will not need to be pulled inside, Andromeda Vadum then says “We will need all the help we can get.” Xel Vaxum then says “We will need reinforcements. The Ultranationalists aren’t giving up without a fight.” And the scene fades out.